Forever Together: As It Should Be
by RIPtitanic
Summary: Sequel to Forever Together. Ethan and Sarah have finally tied the knot and settled into suburban life with their adopted kids but when people start going missing, they must battle old and new foes, with the help of their friends and family, to discover the sinister truth.
1. School's Out

**(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, Scream or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is the sequel to Forever Together which if you haven't read already I would advice you do before reading this one. Keep an eye out for the hidden Buffy and Scream references in this chapter put there for your entertainment. Enjoy)**

Lily's POV

I wake to the sound of light tapping at my door. Wiping the slight line of drool from the corner of my mouth, I grunt as acknowledgement and sit up to greet my visitor.

"Morning, sweetie, I thought you would be hungry so I brought you breakfast" my mom smiles gently as she sets the tray down on my lap.

"Blood substitute, my favourite" I reply sarcastically, grimacing.

"Fine. If you don't want it, I can take it back" she teases, moving to take the tray back before I bat her hands away.

"No! It's okay. Thanks, mom" I grin as she nods and then leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She and my dad adopted me and my adopted brother Dylan just over a year ago when they were investigating some disappearances at our care home and realised that we were both vampires who may have accidentally snacked on one too many kids and aroused suspicion...oops! Admittedly, we're not the average suburban family but to be fair neither are my parents. Dad's a human. Mom's a vampire. Not really a normal relationship but in Whitechapel is there really any such thing? And don't even get me started on Aunt Erica and Uncle Benny's relationship, they're like my mom and dad with one exception...they have an actual kid! I know, I know you're going to say 'vampires can't have kids' but actually they can. Once every millennia on the night of the Mortal Moon, a child can be conceived through the joining of a human and a vampire. Talk about pretentious. It does work out best for me though because I'm paid to babysit Ellie when they go out with my parents since I'm fifteen...or at least I was when I died, to be honest I'm not really sure how old I actually am now. Thirty four? Thirty five? I don't know. The point is I still feel like I'm fifteen years old.

I grab the TV remote and scroll through the channels as I drink my breakfast. I accidentally drop the remote as another knock on the door makes me leap in surprise.

"Yeah?" I ask as I search for the remote.

"Hey, little sister, are you ready for the first day of school?" Dylan smiles, sticking his head through the gap of the open door.

"Almost. I just need to get dressed. Why are you ready so early anyway? We can just fly over" I answer, finally locating the remote which had rolled under my bed.

"Yeah but I want to see if there are any new kids this year, specifically hot chicks" he smirks, winking at me.

"Oh, yeah and how would you feel if I said the same for hot guys?" I question, watching the smirk drain from his face.

"Any guys go near you and they'll have me to answer to. You're too young to date. Guys our age have only one thing on their minds" he huffs, cracking his knuckles.

"And yet you think it's okay for you to do the same thing to other girls? Get out. GET OUT!" I scream, shoving him backwards and slamming the door in his face. He may be my brother but I'm sick of him setting different standards for me just because I'm a girl and a year younger than him. He treats me like a porcelain doll who needs to cared for and protected. I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I could probably do more damage to any attacker than they could do to me...unless they're a vampire slayer, like that girl in Sunnydale, California a few years back. I wonder what happened to her?

I pull some random clothes from my wardrobe and tug them on. I'm just about to leave when I remember I forgot to turn the TV off, I grab the remote but something on the screen catches my eye. It's a news report about a series of disappearances in the town with the total number of people missing now at thirteen. I turn the volume up, sitting down on the edge of my bed to concentrate on the report. The middle-aged news anchor continues "with the number of victims already at thirteen, the Whitechapel Police Department have issued a town wide curfew beginning at nine pm tonight. Citizens are encouraged to never walk alone, stick to well populated areas and if you must leave your house to return immediately after your business is complete. As a result of these disappearances, all schools in the area have been closed until further notice as most of the missing people are aged between twelve and nineteen. We'll bring you more updates as the story develops but now to Jill with the weather report..." I turn off the TV and flop back onto my bed. Thirteen disappearances? Something must be seriously wrong for that many people to disappear in the space of a week. Even vampires don't get through that many victims in such a small amount of time. Well, at least we get a prolonged summer as long as we don't get abducted or murdered or something but I try to look on the bright side, it's the best way to survive in a supernatural town like this. Even monsters like me get scared to live here sometimes because you can never be sure what kind of crap life is going to throw at you next from a surprise pop quiz to a zombie apocalypse. It's nice to have a bit of variety every now and again. I reach under my pillow to find my favourite book 'The Woodsboro Murders' by Gale Weathers based on real events about a couple of teens who went crazy and killed a load of people and attempted to kill one of their girlfriends, Sidney Prescott, but she survived. Well, if school is cancelled I might as well find some way to pass the time. Somehow, I think these next few days are going to be very interesting...


	2. They Went With Songs To The Battle

**A/N: I don't My Babysitter's A Vampire. As you can probably already tell, this story will not be updated with any regular system but I will try and update at least once a month but I will get it finished if you all just bare with me. A couple of warnings for this chapter: mild swearing and spoilers to the last Harry Potter book. Enjoy.**

Benny's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that? Oh, right. I hear a smash and then Erica mumbling as she returns to her favourite position, curled around my side. I think I will have a few more minutes sleep before getting ready for work. Just as I have laid my head back on the pillow I am suddenly simultaneously assaulted by the screaming cries of my infant daughter and the phone.

"Right," I groan, prodding Erica in the arm "I'll get the baby and you get the phone"

"Mmmm...do I have to? I was hunting until five this morning"

"Oh, really? What was on the menu last night? Some Girl Scouts? An old couple?"

"Nope. Try high school jock and his overly-preppy cheerleader girlfriend" she giggles, rubbing her hands together.

"Erica, you promised you wouldn't eat anyone unless they really deserved it, like escaped inmates or something. With great power..."

"...comes great responsibility. I know. I was just kidding" she grins, kissing me on the cheek before sliding out of bed and exiting the room. I sigh, pulling myself to my feet and pad along the hall to the nursery. The room is decorated with a space theme, planets painted on the walls and LEDs dotted around to look like stars. In the rocket shaped crib lies the crying baby, fists clenched and her face as red as a tomato.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's okay, daddy is here now. Are you hungry? Yeah? Well I think I can find something" I say, gently lifting her from her crib and carrying her over to the mini fridge we keep in her room. "Let's see...breast milk, formula or blood substitute?" I ask "hmm blood substitute it is then" I decide as she tries to bite my finger, she doesn't have teeth yet but has surprisingly strong gums that mean if she latches on, she's not coming off in a hurry (that was definitely interesting to learn when Erica first tried breast feeding after she was born which is why we have to resort to feeding her from bottles all the time). Her half-vampire nature means she can eat both human and vampire food but we prefer to feed her human food so she will develop a preference for it which will hopefully make her life a little more normal later on.

I remove the bottle of blood formula from the fridge and place it in the microwave (another appliance we keep in her room to make late night feedings easier) and finally raise it to her mouth and watch her gurgle happily as she chugs the disgusting red liquid.

"There we go, Ellie. Lovely blood substitute" I coo, grimacing at the idea "how is daddy's little vampire princess this morning? Plotting on how to become the Queen of Darkness probably but then I suppose you could pay to put me in a good retirement home that doesn't stink of pee so you have my full support" I smile, tickling her stomach and listening to her giggle.

"BENNY!" Erica bellows, sounding frantic. I rush out of the room, still cradling Ellie and down the stairs until I reach the kitchen.

"Erica, what is it? Are you okay?" I pant, seeing her kneeling in the middle of the floor still clutching the phone to her chest.

"It's happening again. It's all happening again" she sobs, looking up at me through damp eyelashes.

"I don't understand, what's happening again? Erica...baby...tell me what's wrong...please" I whisper softly, kneeling down in front of her and raising my free hand to wipe away the tear trails on her face.

"I thought it was safe, I thought it was all over. Benny, people have started disappearing again. Thirteen in a week. It's all happening again" she reveals, leaning her head on my shoulder but taking care not to hurt the baby.

"Just because thirteen people have disappeared doesn't mean it's a monster attack, sometimes human actions are far scarier than any monster seeing as how some people treat each other. For all we know it could just be some psychopathic serial killer or something" I say, trying to convince myself as well as her. "And besides, we've faced monsters before and we've beaten them all so we can do it again"

"But what if we can't beat it this time? It isn't just us anymore, Benny, we have a daughter now and she needs us! I refuse to end up like Remus and Tonks in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, leaving our child in the care of someone else because we weren't able to even protect ourselves" she mutters, more tears cascading down her face.

"Erica, we can do this. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to Ellie and anyone who tries will have to go through me first. I'm not saying that you need protecting but if one of us deserves to survive it's you and I'm going to make it my mission to make sure that that happens because I love you, Erica, and I couldn't live with myself if something did happen to you or her. Family is the most important thing in the world and it going to have to be over my dead body if someone wants to tear it apart" I say suddenly realising that my jaw is clenched and that I've been practically growling for the past three minutes. I feel her nod against my shoulder before she sniffs and climbs to her feet, swiftly wiping away the tears.

"You're right about most of that but you got one but wrong. If we do have to fight then we fight together because you were right, we are a family and families don't let each other stand alone in the face of danger. We are going to find the bastard and we are going to stop before he can hurt anyone else!" She snarls, clenching her fists, her eyes burning with a fierce anger that I haven't seen in a long time.

"That's my girl"


	3. They Fell With Their Faces To The Foe

**(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. This chapter alternates between perspectives and time about half way though so keep an eye out for that. The only warning for this chapter is very mild horror content. Enjoy)**

Nobody's POV (30 minutes ago)

The rain pounded the road as lightning illuminated the dark sky. Erica ran her hand through her sodden hair, pushing away the damp strands that clung to her face. It was Wednesday, one of the two nights allotted to her per week to patrol the streets of Whitechapel since the curfew had been established; she had Wednesday and Sunday, Sarah had Monday and Thursday and Rory had Tuesday and Friday. All three vampires shared Saturday as many of the towns teenagers had been abusing the curfew to meet for parties on a Saturday night (according to a tipoff from Lily) meaning that the trio would regularly monitor these parties from a distance to ensure the safety of the teens. Erica continued ideally down the street, not really paying attention to where she was going until a high-pitched scream pierced the air and pulled Erica from her trance. Immediately she shot into the air in a desperate attempt to scan the area for the trouble but even with her heightened eyesight, the downpour of rain was enough to cloud her vision. She quickly lowered herself to the ground not wanting to be struck by a bolt of lightning, it wouldn't kill her but it would certainly hurt like hell, and tore through the streets as fast as her legs would carry her while listening for any further sounds that might lead her to the right location after sending a quick text to Sarah requesting back-up. As Erica turned down a badly lit back alley, she screeched to a halt at the sight that met her: a figure kneeling over a lifeless body slumped on the floor, its limbs protruding at unnatural angles, the figure with its lips pressed firmly against the victim's neck. The figure looked up, its face shrouded in shadow, seeing Erica for the first time and suddenly lunging toward her. Erica let out a final terrified scream before her vision faded into nothingness.

Benny's POV (present time)

After laying Ellie down to sleep in her crib, I stand watching her for a few minutes and admiring her every detail, the sound of her slow and even breathing, the tiny birthmark on the back of her left hand, the freckles that cover her tiny face and the small tuft of dirty blonde hair on the top of her head. It's fascinating to know that this little baby is going to grow up to be the beautiful teenage girl -correction: young woman- we met just a couple of years ago and I'm not going to be held responsible for whatever happens to her future boyfriends if they don't treat her properly although there may be a sudden increase in the frog population of Whitechapel but at least the police can't trace that right? I hear the phone ring from the kitchen and hurry to answer before it wakes my daughter.

"Hello?" I ask politely, not checking the caller ID.

"Benny! Has Erica come home yet? Maybe called or texted recently?" The voice sounds panicked but is easily identifiable.

"Sarah? No, I haven't heard from her since she went out...what's up?" I ask as a knot begins to form in my stomach.

"I just got a text from her but it says it was sent half an hour ago. She was asking for urgent backup at her location but when I went to check it out there was no sign of her..." her voice is hurried and cracking from a mixture of exhaustion and worry but also hesitation.

"Sarah, I know you're not telling me something and I want to know what it is, my girlfriend is missing and I'll stop at nothing to get her back"

I hear a sigh on her end of the line and realise she must be summoning courage to tell me the new information "...I found her locket laying in an alley nearby". Another sigh. "it was covered in blood".

"What? Sarah, there has to have been some kind of mistake, Erica doesn't go anywhere without that necklace" I comment, trying to keep my voice level. It was the locket I had given her last Christmas and had originally just contained a picture of the two of us but she had added a picture of Ellie in there too after she was born, it is Erica's most treasured possession and one she would never let out of her sight...until now.

"It is hers, it has your picture in it. I'm sorry, Benny, but this is real and we can't just pretend that nothing is wrong and hope for her to come back. I know this is hard for you but if you ever want to see her again, you're going to have to help us" Sarah says calmly "Ethan and I are on our way over, we'll be there in a few minutes" and with that I hear a click over the line and know she's gone.

I shuffle to the lounge before sinking into the worn blue couch and staring unblinkingly at the framed picture of us on the coffee table. The picture had been taken on the day of Ethan and Sarah's wedding, with me in my tux, Erica in her flowing purple dress with Ellie clutched gently to my chest as she had only been very young at the time. I run my hands up my thighs in a failing attempt to stop them from shaking when I feel the slight bulge in my pocket and retrieve to reveal the familiar velvet box that I have been carrying around with me for the past month, just waiting for the right moment. I slowly lift the lid and as I do the light catches on the elegant silver ring, topped with two diamonds that are entwined by the clasps and then reach out my index finger, slightly caressing the ring and feeling the cold metal under my touch creates a calming atmosphere, letting me know that she is still out there somewhere, lost and alone but _alive_. And at that moment, I know I will not rest until she's resting beside me.


	4. They Were Young, Straight of Limb

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I've been thinking over this for a while but here it is. Following the recent terror attacks in Paris I would just like to say that my thoughts are with the families of the victims)

Erica's POV

My head throbs and pain absorbs my body. The cold, damp floor provides little comfort and the continuous dripping of water from the stone ceiling only worsens the effect of the freezing temperatures on my limbs. My arms have each been chained to the floor and allow me very little movement, not that that would be of much use anyway as my cell is sealed with a heavy steel door which would be impossible to remove even with my enhanced strength and all of my possessions have been removed, including my locket and clothes (the latter being replaced with sweat pants and overly-large t-shirt, presumably provided while I was unconscious. I'm trying not to think about some creep having seen me naked without my consent). My only chance of escape is to lure my capturer closer and then attack while they're in range. As far as I can tell, I have been in here for at least three days as judging by the only piece of furnishing in here-a plain white analogue clock, hanging high on the wall and out of reach- and I have yet to meet this freak as my blood, served in a dog bowl, has always been delivered before I wake however this raises many more questions and concerns for me. How do they know I'm a vampire? Have they been following me? My friends? Was it planned? The most disturbing question that raises from the deepest and darkest recesses of my mind is of course is it someone we already know? Someone we trust? I go through the list of people who know my secret but it doesn't make sense that any of them would do this because I trust each of them complete. My attention is suddenly drawn to the door as the scrape of metal against concrete echoes around the dank cell. The dark figure standing in the doorway begins to approach me, planting every step carefully and stops just out of my reach. A large hand slowly raises to their face, removing the ski mask that hides their face.

"Hello Erica" a familiar voice breaks the tense silence, the figure raises its head, it's eyes meeting mine. All of the air immediately leaves my lungs as I realise who it is.

"You!"

Ethan's POV

I hurry downstairs but stop dead in the doorway as I see Benny laying slouched across the couch, his soft, even breathing telling me he is asleep. He lies on his front, his right arm hanging over the edge of the couch. I'm about to walk away when a dazzling glint of silver, near Benny's right hand, catches my attention. I creep towards it, very aware that Benny could wake at any moment. I kneel down and gently lift the small box, peering at it before realisation hits me like a tsunami. Benny was going to propose to Erica! This is amazing...well, amazingly tragic given the circumstances. I can't believe this. Someone clears their throat behind me and I spin around, still kneeling on the floor only to be met by Sarah's curious and now amused expression.

"You do know we're already married, right? You don't need to keep proposing to me every few years" she giggles quietly, swaggering towards me and leaning down to plant a kiss gently on my lips. I begin to return the kiss but all too quickly she pulls away and her eyes move to the small ring in my palm.

"Not that you aren't worth proposing to again every day of my life, it isn't actually mine. I found next to Benny, he must have bought it for Erica before she was abducted" I explain, closing the delicate box and placing it softly on Benny's chest before taking hold of Sarah's petite hand in mine and guiding it to rest over my newly-beating heart.

"Although I may not have bought you another ring to show you how much you mean to me, I do want to show exactly how much I love you, especially after everything recently. Sarah, I know that for now the future seems dangerous but I promise that no matter what happens to either of us we will get through this, just as we have before and just as we will again, because every single beat of my heart is for you. You're my everything and without you my heart would cease, it's happened before and I have no doubt it would happen again. I may have been restored to my mortal status but that does not in any way mean that I will not spend every waking hour of every day loving you" I say, pulling her close to my chest and holding her there as she wraps her arms around me.

"Ethan, that was so beautiful but I would like to make a proposal of my own: I propose that no matter what happens, no matter where we are, we will always be together because we never know when may be the last time that were together but I do know that I want to spend every possible moment with you" she whispers, raising her head so that her eyes me mine, showing me the unshed tears that glisten in them.

"Agreed. From this moment on, we promise not to leave the other's side until we can know for certain that Erica has been returned safely and that whoever did this is no longer a threat. Deal?" I move back but only a couple of centimetres so that I can offer her my right hand. She clenches it in her own and shakes it, flashing me a smile before kissing me again but this time it's different. It's passionate and it's desperate and it's in this moment that I realise just how much she's been affected by Erica's disappearance. Of course Erica is her best friend but I've never seen Sarah show such vulnerability as she demonstrates now. I decide to make a proposal to myself as well: I propose that I will do whatever is in my power to find Erica and bring her home, not just for Benny and Ellie but for Sarah too and I won't rest until I do.


	5. True of Eye

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Warning: this chapter contains violence and very strong language. I know it's been a while and I apologise but after starting college in September I'm afraid things have been rather hectic. I know, it sounds cliche so I guess I have to apologise for that too but at least it's better than "the dog ate my homework" right? Watch out for the Scream Queens reference in this one and let me know in the reviews if you find it. Enjoy)

Ethan's POV

Three weeks. Three weeks since Erica's disappearance. Three weeks of listening to Benny cry himself to sleep at night. Three weeks spent following cold leads and weak clues.

"Talk!" I snarl, shoving my latest lead into the guard rail that runs around the roof of the building we are currently standing on, my hand clenched tightly around his throat.

"I-I don't know anything" he gargles, his eyes darting between my face and the ground far below us as one quick push will send him plummeting to his death.

"Oh, I think you do. Here's the deal, I'm generally quite a forgiving man but some asshole has taken one of my best friends and I'm not to pleased about that. Now you've been sleeping in that alley for the past four months which means you were probably there the night Erica was taken so I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me everything you know or I'll drop you faster than you can say 'gravity'" my hand tightens, causing his face to redden and his eyes to swell with fear.

"O-o-kay...I'll...t-talk" he surrenders gasping for air as I release his neck from my grasp and instead grab the collar of his shirt, throwing him so he lands on all-fours in the centre of the roof. I slowly advance on him, kicking him hard in the side as he tries to get up so that he rolls over onto his back, clutching his ribs and moaning in pain. I place my foot carefully on his chest and apply enough pressure to stop him from standing.

"Well...I'm waiting. Talk"

"He said if I told anyone about it he'd kill me. I saw him standing over the girl. I would've helped. I would. The guy had a knife though and the tone of his voice, it's like he was actually enjoying it-hurting her. I was so scared...so I ran"

"The man. What did he look like?" I growl, shifting more of my weight onto the leg resting on the man's chest.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face, all I saw was the back of his head. When he turned round his face was hidden in shadow, I do remember him being blond and he was wearing some kind of jacket with WHS and fork on the back though. I nearly did stay and help her, I was creeping up on the freak but the girl saw me and I guess she was panicking or something because she started screaming at me, begging me to help her. That's when the guy turned round and that's when I saw he had a knife so I bolted"

"You guess she was panicking? Of course she was fucking panicking and you just left her there! You should be ashamed of yourself. If...when...I find her and I'm too late to save her, I'm coming back for you!" I threaten, finally lifting my boot from his chest, only to bring it down on his facing, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious.

(1 hour later)

Lily's POV

I lift Ellie out of her crib, cradling her gently in my arms as she whimpers softly for attention. I raise one finger, absentmindedly tickling her stomach with one finger as she begins to calm and her whimpers reduce to a low cooing of contentment. I've nearly lulled her back to sleep when the bedroom door creaks open and Dylan pokes his head around it.

"Hey, Lilypad! Just to let you know, I'm heading out so don't wait up" he grins, sending me a mock two-fingered salute and starts to withdraw.

"Dylan, you get back here right now!" I whisper harshly, trying not to wake the infant in my arms. Dylan's head reappears from behind the door, a deep frown marring his features.

"Look, Lily, you're my sister and I love you but if you think I'm gonna stick around to help you with a baby and miss my date with Chanel then you are surely mistaken" he huffs, fleeing the doorway before I can stop him. He has a date with Chanel Oberlin? Really? Whitechapel High School's very own queen bee and ruling dictator. Her and her minions patrol the halls trying to make everyone else's lives hell under the pretence of popularity.

"Well, Ellie, I guess it's just you and me. Mom, dad and Benny are all out looking for new leads, Dylan's on his date and hopefully if he bites her it won't turn her, I really don't think I deal with her being my sister-in-law for the rest of eternity. So how about we have a girls' night in, eh? We can paint our nails, watch movies, talk about boys...or rather I can do all of those things and pretend you're listening while you take a nap" I smile, tucking the blanket tighter around her. I walk to the lounge and turn on the light to be surprised by the figure of my father sitting hunched over on the couch, eyes closed, with a glass of what looks suspiciously like whisky pressed firmly against his temple. His eyes fly open when the light illuminates the room but relaxes when he sees me, flashing me a weary smile.

"Hey, Lil, what's up?" He asks, trying to mask the tone of exhaustion in his voice.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You look awful" I say, lowering myself onto the couch next to him, still holding Ellie close to my chest.

He throws his head back, sighing as he stares up at the ceiling before finally answering "Just another useless lead. It took me three weeks to track down this homeless guy that's been known to sleep in the alley Erica was taken from. Three weeks! All he could give me was a load of sketchy details that gave absolutely no clues to our suspect"

"What did he say?" I question, intrigued at this possible development.

"Just something about the suspect being male, blond and wearing a jacket with WSH or whatever on it...probably nothing" he sighs again, downing his whisky and reaching for the bottle to pour himself another.

"Do you mean WHS? Did he say there was anything else on it?" I ask, getting more and more apprehensive.

"Um...yeah...said something about a giant fork. Why'd you ask?" He looks at me questioningly , trying to figure out where I'm going with this and then being surprised when I jump up, but being careful not to hurt the baby.

"Dad, that wasn't just a normal fork, it was a pitchfork. It's on the backs of all of our school's letterman jackets. WHS stands for Whitechapel High School" I announce excitedly, watching the realisation dawn on his face.

"That means that whoever took Erica must be a student there...we've got to warn the others!" He says, leaping up and bounding towards the front door.

"Go Whitechapel Devils" I mutter, following him.


End file.
